giantkillingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisuke Tsubaki
Daisuke Tsubaki plays Left Midfield for East Tokyo United and wears #7. He was promoted from ETU's reserve team to ETU's "A" team by Tatsumi. He is a very fast runner which ETU uses to their advantage by having him get behind other players without them noticing. Being newly promoted Tsubaki has doubts about himself being able to help the team, however Tatsumi encourages him to continue playing even if he makes mistakes.He is considered the fastest player on the ETU roster.He has also been known to play as a Left Winger Overview Tsubaki is an insecure midfielder who has exceptional talent but his nerves get in the way. Some fans and reporters believe that Tsubaki could be the star of ETU if he could gain more confidence in his abilities. History Tsubaski started playing football in his 4th grade of elementary school. Because his school, which was composed of only 15-16 students, was about to be demolished, Daisuke persuaded his classmates and teachers to hold a football competition so that he could spend more time with everybody. Since there were not enough to students to make up 2 teams, the teachers also had to participate in the games. Eventually, everybody became addicted to the game. However, they had some trouble because the older teachers and the younger elementary students were mixed together. It was Tsubaki that suggested giving definite tasks (i.e. formations) to each player according to their strength. This allowed the team to finally come together. Giant Killing Manga; Volume 9, Chapter 85] Player Performance Tsubaki's main strengths are his speed and stamina. Gino often uses Tsubaki as his "stupid hunting dog" because "when someone runs that much, its fun to send passes to them"Giant Killing anime; Episode 3. Because of his outstanding speed, Tsubaki can run behind the opposing team players in an instant and catch them offguard. Gino uses this to the team's advantage by passing the ball to Tsubaki in that instant and have Tsubaki run through the space left open by the unsuspecting player. His speed is so exceptional that even higher sport officials are often left awed and impressed. Tsubaki is able to go head to head with nationally ranked players because of his speed. His impressive stamina is also frequently used by Tatsumi to the team's advantage by pitting Tsubaki against key players on the opposing team and tiring them out. His stamina led to Mochida to refer to him as being like an animal.Giant Killing anime; Episode 4 Tsubaki's main weakness is his inconsistency. People who have helped him in his career all refer to Tsubaki as someone who "screws up nine times out of ten, but in that one try, he plays so beautifully that he dazzles everybody" The main cause of his inconsistency is his inability to cope with even the slightest bit of pressure. Tatsumi is helping Tsubaki overcome this weakness by encouraging him to not be afraid of screwing up and instead focus on dazzling everyone with his brilliant plays and to have fun. Personality Nervous and insecure Tsubaki wants to be a good ETU player but believes he screws up too much. His nervous personality was probably inherited from his father.Giant Killing Manga; Volume 9, Chapter 84] Murakoshi helps Tsubaki out, along with Tatsumi in finding some confidence. Tatsumi thinks that Tsubaki is fine the way he is, he just needs some confidence on the field and in himself. Tsubaki is also polite and is afraid of upsetting others. He finds the fights between the ETU players scary and gets nervous around his fans. Tsubaki's deep love for football is noteworthy. Because of this, he is incredibly hardworking and practices on his own to improve his skills. Plot At the start of the series, Tsubaki is on the reserve team. During the first day of training, Tsubaki shined in the 30-meter-dash speed and stamina test earning him a spot on Tatsumi's pick list to be starters. Inspired by Tatsumi's speech and Murakoshi's praise for his aggressiveness, Tsubaki performed exceptionally well during the first day scrimmage and even managed to beat Murakoshi in a head to head battle.Giant Killing anime; Episode 2 However Tsubaki performed poorly for the rest of the training camp. He is found by Tatsumi practicing alone on the last day of training. Realizing Tsubaki's inability to cope with pressure, Tatsumi was able to help Tsubaki overcome his weakness by encouraging Tsubaki to find the "giant killer" within himself and focus on being the best he can be rather than avoiding screw-ups. He thus became a part of the "A" team for the rest of the season. In the Manga, Tsubaki becomes captain in a match against Kawasaki but doubts why he was chosen and so Kuroda steps in to help him out. Murakoshi questions if the pressure will bring Tsubaki down or if it will help him become stronger. In chapter 262, he was selected to play for Japan U22 side alongside Akasaki who was choswn as well. References Category:ETU Player Category:Character Category:Player